blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Alarm Blaze/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze's race S2E11 Opening shot of Monster Dome.png S2E11 Special guest credit.png S2E11 Racetrack overview.png S2E11 Zeg and Stripes racing.png S2E11 Starla and Darington racing.png S2E11 Monster Machines in a big turn.png S2E11 Monster Machines in another big turn.png S2E11 Zeg leading the pack.png S2E11 Zeg and Stripes jump.png S2E11 Starla and Darington jump.png S2E11 Bump reporting.png S2E11 Bump "go, go, go!".png S2E11 Blaze's grand entrance.png|Whoo-Hoo-Hoo! S2E11 AJ driving.png|Yeah! S2E11 Blaze turning the bend.png S2E11 Hey, I'm Blaze.png|Hey. I'm Blaze. And this is my driver, AJ. S2E11 We're in the middle of a race.png|Check it out. We're in the middle of a big race. S2E11 Blaze "Let's show 'em what we've got".png|"C'mon, AJ. Let's show 'em what we've got." S2E11 Blaze driving over hills.png S2E11 Blaze doing a spinning jump.png S2E11 Blaze and racers in big turn.png S2E11 Blaze and racers enter the spiral.png S2E11 Blue racer in the spiral.png S2E11 Yellow racer in the spiral.png S2E11 Blaze in the spiral.png S2E11 Racers still in the spiral.png S2E11 Racers finishing the spiral.png S2E11 Blaze's epic jump.png S2E11 Blaze zigzags past the racers.png|Wahoo! S2E11 Blaze passing more racers.png S2E11 AJ "Nice moves, Blaze".png|"Nice moves, Blaze." S2E11 Blaze "We're doin' great".png|"Yeah-heh. We're doing great!" S2E11 Crusher appears behind Blaze.png|"Not as great as me!" S2E11 Crusher zooms past Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze collapses on the ground.png|"Yuck!" S2E11 Crusher is now ahead.png S2E11 Blaze stands up.png|"Don't worry. We can still catch up." S2E11 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed".png|"AJ, gimme some speed." S2E11 Blaze revving up.png S2E11 Crusher ahead of the other racers.png S2E11 Pickle cheering from the pits.png S2E11 Pickle cheering the other racers.png S2E11 Pickle cheering loud.png S2E11 Pickle feels hungry.png Fire! S2E11 Pickle approaches food stands.png S2E11 Pickle at the hot dog stand.png S2E11 Hot dogs steaming.png S2E11 Pickle "Really, really hot".png S2E11 Hot dogs burst into flames.png S2E11 Hot dog stand on fire.png S2E11 Pickle has to get help.png S2E11 Pickle knows who to call.png S2E11 Race still going on.png S2E11 AJ receives Pickle's call.png S2E11 Pickle reporting about the fire.png S2E11 Flaming hot dog stand on Blaze's communicator.png S2E11 AJ "We have to hurry".png S2E11 Blaze has to turn into a fire engine.png S2E11 Transformation interface.png S2E11 First part needed.png S2E11 Telescoping ladder materializes.png S2E11 Second part needed.png S2E11 Light bar materializes.png S2E11 Last part needed.png S2E11 Fire hose materializes.png S2E11 Fire engine transformation complete.png S2E11 Blaze heads for a big jump.png S2E11 Blaze jumps and transforms.png S2E11 AJ "You're a real fire truck now".png S2E11 Blaze "Time to put out that fire".png S2E11 Blaze's siren blares.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze reaching a turn.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze zooms down the track.png S2E11 Starla and Zeg hear Blaze's siren.png S2E11 Stripes and Darington hear Blaze's siren.png S2E11 Monster Machines make way for Fire Truck Blaze.png S2E11 Monster Machines cheer Fire Truck Blaze on.png S2E11 Crusher feeling pleased with himself.png S2E11 Crusher hears Blaze's siren.png S2E11 Crusher sees Blaze coming.png S2E11 Blaze speeds past Crusher.png|"Firefighters, coming through!" S2E11 Crusher falls to the ground.png S2E11 Blaze crosses the finish line.png S2E11 Bump confused "He's a fire engine?".png S2E11 Blaze heading for the fire.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ see the hot dog stand fire.png|"There's the fire!" S2E11 Blaze "Turn on the hose!".png|"Quick! Turn on the hose!" S2E11 AJ gets in the airel platform.png|"Full blast!" S2E11 AJ turns the valve.png S2E11 Hose turning on.png S2E11 AJ starts squirting the hose.png S2E11 Blaze starts extinguishing the hot dog stand fire.png S2E11 Blaze aiming the hose and squirting.png S2E11 Blaze squirts while flipping.png S2E11 Fire being extinguished on the grill.png S2E11 Fire on grill extinguished.png S2E11 Blaze starts squirting the sign.png S2E11 Monster Machines congratulate Blaze.png S2E11 Fire being extinguished on sign.png S2E11 Blaze spins around the hot dog stand.png S2E11 AJ putting out the fire.png S2E11 The fire is out.png S2E11 Audience going wild.png S2E11 Trucks cheering for Fire Truck Blaze.png S2E11 Joe and Gus happy for Blaze.png S2E11 Crusher "He beat me".png|He beat me. S2E11 Joe and Gus confused.png S2E11 Pickle congratulates Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze "You did exactly what you were supposed to".png S2E11 Pickle feels flattered.png Call from the Fire Chief S2E11 AJ notices his watch beeping.png S2E11 AJ "someone else is calling us".png S2E11 Fire Chief appears on Blaze's watch.png S2E11 Blaze answers the Fire Chief's call.png S2E11 Fire Chief "We've got a big emergency".png S2E11 AJ "An emergency?!".png|An emergency?! S2E11 Fire Chief shows fire on old bridge.png S2E11 Blaze accepts the request.png S2E11 Fire Chief ends the call.png S2E11 Monster Machines worried.png|"Oh, no! A fire on the bridge!" S2E11 Stripes "And it sounds like a big one".png|"And it sounds like a big one." S2E11 Zeg "Fire bad!".png|"Fire bad!" S2E11 They need your help.png|"They sure need your help, Blaze, y'all had better hurry!" S2E11 We have to go super fast.png S2E11 Fire engine Blazing Speed.png S2E11 Give me Blazing Speed.png S2E11 Blaze shouting Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S2E11 Pickle seeing Blaze off.png|Good luck! Fire Truck Blaze to the rescue!/The Ride of our Lives! S2E11 Blaze hurries away from the Monster Dome.png S2E11 Blaze speeding down the street.png S2E11 Blaze hurries past a tree.png S2E11 Green truck driving down the street.png S2E11 Blaze passes a green truck.png S2E11 Blaze passes a yellow truck.png S2E11 Fire Truck Blaze smiling.png S2E11 Blaze jumps off a blue truck's ramp.png S2E11 Blaze swings on a traffic light.png S2E11 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S2E11 Blaze swings past a lamppost.png S2E11 Blaze hurries down another street.png S2E11 Blaze finds a lost yellow bird.png S2E11 Blaze finds the bird's nest.png S2E11 AJ returns the bird to its mother.png S2E11 Birds reunited.png S2E11 Baby and mother birds wave to Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze sees boxes.png S2E11 Boxes up ahead.png S2E11 Blaze activates the hose.png S2E11 Blaze sprays the boxes away.png S2E11 Blaze dodges some boxes.png S2E11 Blaze dodges more boxes.png S2E11 Blaze dodges yet more boxes.png S2E11 Blaze jumps off a ramp.png S2E11 Blaze "Firefighter Blaze is on the way!".png|"Firefighter Blaze is on the way!" S2E11 Blaze zooms into the distance.png To return to the Five Alarm Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries